


It's Romantic

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 2x06 stelena wakeup scene rewritten for malec, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, basically alec is stefan, its just fluff, magnus is elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Vampire Diaries 206 Stelena wakeup scene rewritten as Malec with Alec as Stefan and Magnus as Elena. Basically just morning fluff.





	It's Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own any of these ideas this whole scene is from tvd idk i just thought of malec when i saw it  
> instagram is siredtofray and twitter is lightwoodpaxton, request more of these with different shows/scenes cause i had a lot of fun wrtiting this :)  
> thanks for reading!

Alec was beautiful when he was asleep. It wasn’t that he wasn’t beautiful when he was awake – he was, radiant and gorgeous in every way from his hazel eyes to his heart of gold. But the blanket of sleep erased all the pain, pressure and responsibility set deep in his features. He seemed at peace when he was asleep, in a serene state that made Magnus’ heart melt. It was why he loved watching Alec sleep so much.

Magnus lay in complete content, curled up against his sleeping boyfriend’s side. Alec’s raven hair fell over his eyes, untamed and tousled from the previous night. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly, a habit Magnus found extremely endearing. Alec’s head was tilted towards Magnus ever so slightly, a subconscious gesture that made Magnus’ heart soar with love.

Alec’s eyelids fluttered slightly, so subtly Magnus wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t paying close attention. He didn’t stir any further, so Magnus assumed he was asleep and continued his detailed study of Alec’s gorgeous face.

“You’re staring,” Alec mumbled, eyes shut. His words jerked Magnus out of his lovesick daze.

“I’m gazing,” Magnus retaliated.

“It’s creepy,” Alec murmured.

“It’s romantic,” Magnus replied.

Alec groaned and pulled the pillow out from under his head, using it to cover his face instead. Magnus gasped and tore the pillow from Alec’s hands, revealing Alec’s face yet again. Alec leaned over towards Magnus, but instead of trying to get the pillow back, he pressed his lips against Magnus’ firmly. Magnus made a noise of approval as he twined his bare arms around Alec’s neck, kissing him back almost lazily. They fell back onto the bed, Alec on top of Magnus, lips never parting. They kissed feverishly, hands roaming.

“Mmm, this is bad of us,” Magnus protested half-heartedly, turning his head away from Alec, which only gave him the incentive to leave kisses on Magnus’ cheeks and down his neck.

“Yes, it is,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ skin.

“I have a client in half an hour,” Magnus objected, making no attempt at pushing his boyfriend away. Alec didn’t even flinch, continuing his personal mission to drive Magnus crazy with the kisses he left down Magnus’ neck.

“I need to take a shower,” Magnus said feebly, already feeling himself giving in to Alec’s touch.

Alec moved his face up so his lips were just brushing Magnus’. “Great, I love it. Let’s go.”

Magnus rolled them over so he was propping himself up on his elbows above Alec. “No, just me. I’m late, I have a client.”

Alec sighed but let him go. Magnus kissed his cheek as he stood up, marveling at how adorable his Alexander was.


End file.
